


Travelers Nightmares

by Time_Butterfly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Tales of the SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Capt Puffy, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, L’Manburg, Minecraft, Not XReader, Other, POV First Person, Roleplay, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Toby Smith | Tubbo - Freeform, jacobs - Freeform, karl - Freeform, karl jacobs pov, karlnap, myst - Freeform, tommy innit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Butterfly/pseuds/Time_Butterfly
Summary: What is Time?1. Time could be the measured or measurable period during which an action, process, or condition exists or continues.2. Or; A nonspatial* continuum that is measured in terms of events which succeeds one another from past through future.3. Or; Just the means of leisure* time for reading.It would be simple, to live in a world where options 1 and 3 were an option; It would be simple, if time was just a present thing; it would be simple, if the definition INBETWEEN options 1 and 3,Didn’t Exist.
Kudos: 18





	1. Hurtful Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> This is told in the perspective of Karl Jacobs from the Minecraft server DreamSMP. It is Karl Jacobs character, not real life person. It is not an xreader it is just the story of Karl Jacobs experiences as a time traveler with a Added twist. I have not seen any authors write about Karl Jacobs time traveling so I thought I would make a story for everyone to enjoy even if you do not watch the DreamSMP.

I gasp as I wake up, my shirt drenched in sweat I produced while sleeping. Another day, another bad night of those goddamn realistic dreams. TOO realistic for my liking, the basics lucid dreaming but I can’t control shit. After L’Manburg got blown up by Dream and Technoblade, I keep getting glimpses in my dream about some sort of beach party or something. Everyones happy, Ranboo, Dream, George, Sapnap, Bad, and I, all of us. Were just friends... hanging out. I don't understand why I keep getting scared! It's a harmless dream! But the nervous feelings I get, It's almost as if something wants to suck me into that reality. Honestly I wish I could live in that reality. 

I Finally got the motivation to get up from my soaking bed, my gray shirt sticking to my body as I do so. Sighing, I get rid of the now dark shaded shirt on my way to take a nice cold shower to get rid of the massive headache I developed waking up, as well as to cool down my body and to get rid of the slick, sticky sweat off of myself. This would be around the third time this week that I would have to change the sheets of my bed. That's three times too many for a week and I still haven’t been able to dry the other two sheets before. 

Surely Niki or Captain Puffy could possibly help me with this problem but I wouldn’t know how to explain this situation to them. I could try? They’d probably think that I'm going crazy for having the same dream over and over again and then freaking out over and over again even though It’s nothing bad. It’s nothing bad! It’s nothing bad? Why am I having this problem then? 

“It’s nothing bad…” I mumble to myself, now fully dressed in a new shirt and jeans, currently drying my wet hair with a towel. I drop my towel on the floor of my house now exiting the place, locking my door to make sure nobody comes in to steal anything. You never know these days. I rub my temples due to the major headache I've been having for the past few nights. I take a left towards where L’Manburg* would’ve been now broken in bits, blown up straight down to bedrock, no trace of it ever existing ‘cept for a few lanterns floating above the destruction and a quaint hot air balloon tied to the ground, repping L’Manburgian colours*. 

The contradiction of hurtful nostalgia doesn't help that my migraine is worsening every step I take towards L’Manburg. I stop directly in front of the pit that engulfed the land of L’Manburg, heat immediately touches my face from all the radiation still there due to the tons of TNT used to create this massacre. I could practically see the distorted air, waving around the scene behind it. I lightly clear my throat, unclogging the cosmic particles before I got deafened by a piercing sound. I groan, roughly close my eyes, crouching down to cradle my head. The noise fidgeted, almost as if it was glitching and ran with a new sound of spiders. Glimpses of red vines, glitch in my head repeatedly as if it was torturing me for absolutely nothing. I snap out of the new found thing I now know as torture and stand up as if nothing happened.

“Top of the mornin’ to ya Karl, Hardly see ya wakin’ up this early.” A female voice says. 

“You’d be surprised” I mumble quietly to myself. “Hey Cap!” I turn around waving her three fingers to the side of my head, lazily saluting her for a reason unknown. I look around into the faint dark blue sky slowly turning to lighter shades as the sun rises. 

“What’ya doin’ out here this early? Hope Tommy nor Tubbo came to “Rob” you durin’ the night. They’ve been doing that for the past few nights to poor Ponk and Bad-” Having heard that made me relieved I locked my door before leaving. I quickly zoned out while she kept on rambling, sometimes making signs of quotation marks with her fingers, not giving me much time to answer, which I had no problem with; I really didn't want to answer. “-you’d be interested in helpin’ me farm some wheat for breakfast this mornin’?” 

“Sure,” I shrug, giving her a little smile before she waves her hand while she turns around, signaling to me to follow her, which I do. It was a nice walk of friendly small talk (MAybe a bit of eye spy). We arrived at the field of gold, slight specks of green and brown following along the never ending arrays of wheat. Puffy gave me a wide smile and took an empty basket and started picking the long strands of gold one after the other and placed them neatly in her basket. I soon after try to do the same as her, although, not as neatly. Definitely not as neat.

“Well aside from the tangled wheat you got there Karl, you did better than I thought you would. I must say that's more than enough wheat to make a stack of bread.” Puffy smiles at me and takes out the clumps of wheat I've managed to farm. 

“Thanks? I guess?” I give her a half smile as I ignore the slight insult of her words being more grateful that I actually did better than what she thought I’d do. I help her grind the wheat into small grains. I swear If Quackity were here, he’d be trying to snort the flour at this point. That thought made me giggle a bit, making Puffy look up at me and smile then going back to grinding her wheat. 

In the time we’ve been grinding wheat, I kept having a thought in the back of my head, “What if I told Puffy about my dreams?” 

“What about your dreams karl?” She asked sweetly. I mentally smack myself for speaking of it outloud. 

“I- I said that out loud?” I ask dumbfounded and grimace once again, mentally slapping myself. 

“I- Thats okay if you don't want to talk about your dreams but I’m here if you ever need me karl.” Puffy gave me a small nod of her head and smiled. I sigh, I look up at her giving her somewhat of a lined smile, taking in a big breath of air before telling her everything. I explained how I had this one reoccurring dream ‘sept it wasn't the same- 

“So- Wait a minute… If you had the same dream over and over again, how come it wasn't the sa- what now?” Puffy pinched her brows together, over exaggerating her words with hand movements. 

“I- I mean- It’s the same dream but different parts of it…Umm- Oh! Like, F-for example, I’d be having a dream where everyone is at the beach and were about to start treasure hunting, then in the Next dream, L-like a night later, We actually start the treasure hunting, I-If that makes sense?” I shrug trying to explain it All over to puffy. She purses her lips then sighs before looking at me. 

“you described a feeling of wanting to get sucked into this dream? I- Karl...” she shakes her head no and puts her head down. I sigh knowing she must think I’m crazy- She’ll probably offer me to get help-

“I don’t quite know what you dealin’ with and I’m not quite sure that I can help you but I will try my best to be there for you, Karl.” She nods. She stands up and gives me something of a hug. He cradles my head and learns hers against the top of mine. I tense for a moment before relaxing into her touch and nod my head, biting my lip. 

“I don’t quite understand myself.” I chuckle. “It felt nice to talk about it.” She releases the hug and places her hand on my shoulder. I look up at her before giving her a small smile, her returning one, and stand up myself. Her hand slips off my shoulder. She fixes her posture to make her look a bit more taller than she really was (I’m still a head taller though). 

I silently watched her pile the flour into a bag, most likely going to give the flour to Niki who makes Wonderful bread, and with a wave of her hand she was out the door. Well… Almost out the door. She stops, her back still towards me as she points a finger up, taking what looks like a necklace out of her pocket and turns around to face me. 

“I found this necklace the other day while out mining,” She says and hands me the dark piece of green stone tied to a string. It’s probably an emerald. “I figured it was emeralds but when I went to trade with Ponk’s- Oh! I mean when I went to trade with some Random villagers in a village! Moral of the story, they wouldn’t take it.” 

Alright so it's not an emerald… 

“I took a look at it and saw a swirl that looked‘n awful lot like the swirl on your sweatshirt!” she points at the multi- coloured sweatshirt I was currently repping. “So I figured I’d give it to ya the next time I saw you- Which is now so I'm giving it to you!” 

“It looks awesome! Thanks Cap!” I smile and wave a hand to send my goodbye which she gladly returns and goes off to finish her task. I spread the string of the necklace open and pulled my head through. I lay it snugly on my chest and exit the barn where me and puffy were and went on my way to do... Time knows what*. 

Definitions (If needed)

Nonspatial*1  
not spatial: such as  
a: not relating to, occupying, or having the character of space  
nonspatial data  
b: not relating to or involved in the perception of relationships (as of objects) in space  
Hippocampal lesions … impair performance on a variety of spatial and nonspatial memory tasks.

Leisure*2  
use of free time for enjoyment.

L’Manburg/ dreamSMP*3  
https://zeta-in-de-walls.tumblr.com/post/631603836277178368/a-brief-summary-of-the-dream-smp-season-1

https://zeta-in-de-walls.tumblr.com/post/640233091032629248/brief-summary-of-the-dream-smp-s2

L’Manburgian colours*4  
Red, White, Blue (Black n Yellow)

Time knows what*5  
Saying like “God knows what” but referring to Time cause Time travel ykykyk


	2. Its to early for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time time traveling comes with a slight struggle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! second chapter Pog.
> 
> Warnings!: curse words, Mentions of blood and dying

It is now the time of day I’ve learned to dread. Night. I’ve not been productive trying to understand these dreams. Not to be rude or anything but Cap hasn’t been much help and at the end of the day, I still have the same problem as the beginning. What the honk these dreams are going on about. Maybe if I just don’t go to sleep, this feeling that something is going to happen might go away. I can’t quite tell if it's a good or bad feeling. Though if I do sleep tonight, I can maybe get a better understanding of these recurring dreams. I think I might have to take the second option. 

I get situated in bed, wearing the necklace Puffy gave me to seek some sort of comfort, maybe even protect me from the dreams like some sort of dream catcher. Closing my eyes, I fall into a peaceful slumber. Nothing but dark fuzzles of black, leaving me lax above the blanket that I used to replace the sheets I’ve yet to dry. 

Deep In slumber, some time near the peak of twilight*, the necklace slightly shook. I groan flipping to the other side of my body curling in on myself completely ignoring the shaking of the necklace around my neck. As if the necklace's job was to wake me up, a lime green light shot out of the necklace making me squint my eyes open. The light was practically blinding, I held up my arm to cover up my eyes before the necklace illuminated its light to create a distorted portal. I rub my eyes with the palm of my hand to make sure I wasn’t dreaming, like they do in those very cliche movies.

“Mmmm, It’s early for this!” I whine and wave my arm around as if the green portal would go away. Plot twist. It didn’t. I groan before getting out of bed, slipping a pair of jeans and my famously known Multicoloured KJ hoodie on. I slip on one of my blue shoes whose laces were not tied, then stand up to put the other on. I was almost successful with doing so before my clumsy self tripped face first straight on the floo-

“SHIT!” I yell. I very much did not trip on the floor. In fact, I completely missed the floor and fell into the portal of the green and purple swirl, my shoe and I floating in the air. I attempted to swim towards my shoe but it was to no avail. The swirl of purple and green came tight, merging their colors together most likely closing the entrance of the portal. It shot out multicoloured swirl particles as if it was a current, pushing my shoe and I sideways. I reach my arm out to meet my shoe. Instead of it being white, it was gleaming multiple different colours at a flashing rate, probably due to the insane tunnel we were in. I latch onto my shoe pulling it on my foot in an instant to keep it from flying away again and continue to fall sideways. 

On my way through the strange seam of colours, I see some sort of timeline producing itself as well as books and quills flying towards me. I try to dodge my way through the books though all of them either hit me in the face or sensitive parts of my body. 

I now want to get out of here as soon as possible now. I just got beaten up by books getting paper cuts all over my face. This is the one time I hope this is a dream. If it was, it sure is one wild dream, probably worse than my beach party. 

I think of the best way to get out of here. I pinch myself on the elbow squeezing my eyes shut in hopes of just waking up in my room. I open my eyes. To my surprise, I was still in the void. How am I still in the void? This has to be some fucked up dream! I came to a sudden halt in movement that knocked the air out of me almost as if I had been punched in the wind pipe but there's nothing but the green and purple swirl surrounding me. The “room” came to flip to where I was now upside down, letting all the blood rush to my head most likely making my face bright red. This. Is. Insane. 

I thud, suddenly dropping to some sort of ground in the void. I huff trying to take away the pain that I’ve accumulated during this whole joy ride. I painfully get up and look around. Of course, once again there's nothing but green. Green and a purple swirl blocks the way I came from. 

“What the fuck? What kind of Alice in Wonderland is this!” I grumble as I hit the Portal gate straight in the middle where the purple swirl begins. It does nothing but pulce me back and slams me against one of the walls of the void. I swear, this is the worst thing I’ve ever experienced, I hate it here. A lectern appeared, showing a book of some sort. I whine, standing up before cautiously walking towards the book, checking behind me constantly in fear of triggering some sort of trap before I reach the lectern. I trace the cover of the indentions of the brown book, uncovering the title: “Tales of the SMP”. A trail of purple illuminated at a pulce showing off that it's enchanted. I open the book and to my understanding, there are no words. There was a picture. A moving picture to be exact. It circled around an island with a lighthouse, as well as a dock and some other beach related things. 

It struck me. 

“No way” I giggle, examining the features of the picture I’ve grown to know. I flip the book to the back where the leather indents trace:

If you wish to access the following scene  
You must tap the picture, you see?

I run a hand through my hair and let out air before flipping the pages back to the picture. I linger my hand over the picture before pulling back. 

“This is so stupid…” I mumble, turning to face away from the book biting my lip. Then I remember the place I am and that the only normal looking place right now is the one in the book. I groan before turning back around. I slam the face of my hand to the picture at the same time I squeeze my eyes shut. 

I feel nothing. 

The breeze is strong. Salt water scents filled my nose. I open my eyes and get greeted by an Island beach. I look down to see myself in a purple, floral collared shirt and some Turquoise swim trunks. So much for my shoe struggle, I was now wearing a pair of brown sandals. Purple goggles slipped down in front of my face, startling me. I place the goggles back up on top of my head, examining the place around me once more. 

“Karl! Hey guys Karl’s here!” Yells a familiar voice. I smile knowing it belonged to Sapnap. I glance to my left seeing a volleyball course, as well as my friends which include Sapnap (one of my soon to be husbands), Dream (Georges “friend”), George (Dreams “friend”), Badboyhalo (Good muffin), and Ranboo (Enderman hybrid).

“Hey guys!” I wave, taking a step forward. I kick something in the sand and stop walking to examine what it was. I pick up the substance which turns out to be a book titled:

“The Beach Episode’ Tales From the DreamSMP” 

I read most of the contents listed in the book then placed the book snugly under my arm, walking to the volleyball court where everyone was playing. The book consisted of the order I apparently placed all the clues for the treasure hunt we were about to experience. 

“We’re ready when you are, Matey!” Sapnap says, placing his arm around my shoulder walking with me towards everyone else. A slight blush rose across my face. 

“KARRLLL!” Bad whines. “Why do I have to wear this stupid duck floaty?” Everyone joins in for a small laugh. I shrug my shoulders which made Bad whine more. 

“Do you know how hard it is to style you? Look at you. You look like Master chief!” I point out.

“WHA-” 

“Alright! That's enough BadBoyHalo, everyone gather around!” I say to the group. Everyone huddled around me waiting intently for the first clue. I opened up the book, which everybody wanted to peek into, which made me lean back and hide the pages with my arms before reading. 

“Everybody decided to start exploring… So they started walking towards the pier… Lighthouse- I don't know why I wrote Pier” I state, pointing to the tall red and white tower. Everyone starts running towards the light house, I follow as well. 

“There’s a Lighthouse! I don't know wh-what could it Possibly Mean?” Dream says, following along with everyone on their way to the Lighthouse. Everyone piled at the door of the lighthouse… Yeahhhh… It was locked. 

“Look at this!” I giggle, “As they look at the Lighthouse, Look what's to the left!”

They all stare at each other before looking to the left of the pier- LIGHTHOUSE. 

“Whoaaa!” we all awe in partial unison. 

“AHOY, Me maties! Thar be treasure to find!” Sapnap Points to the shipwreck on the small sand island next to us. We all travel our way to the shipwreck and we all branch off to find the contents of the ship. 

“Wow, They all went inside the ship to see if there's any treasure to find.” I narrate, reading the book. They all rummage through the broken ship, trying to find the next clue. 

“AHA! I found it!” George exclaims. Everyone gathers around George as he starts to read, “-and it reads… Captain Blockbeard’s Journal entry #1-” Everyone gasps, making George roll his eyes. “-If you’re reading this, you either took over my pirate ship or I died in an attempt to keep the secret of my all powerful treasure chest. If you have the either the power to take my ship over or just the luck to stumble across it, I believe it is safe to say you may be the right person to take ownership of this ELUSIVE treasure! But… nothing as rare and sought after these treasures should be easy to obtain so I will send you on a bit of a TREASURE HUNT to find it!” 

“Cool.” Dream says... “EVERYONE JUMP GEORGE AT THE SAME TIME!” 

“WHA-”

<><><><>

“SHUT UP AND LEMME READ!” Sapnap says and clears his throat. “The first step is quite simple… find a good use for this pressure plate. That’ll reveal the next step on your new fantastical jour-”

“WAIT WE CAN GO IN THE LIGHTHOUSE” Dream yells jumping off the boat into water with everyone following after. 

“Woah! That's a cool idea! I guess you Can use that pressure plate to get into the door at the lighthouse!” I urge and follow the group to the lighthouse. Everyone crams inside, climbing up the risky latter, racing to get to the top with a few sacrifices. 

“I got the book!” Pirate Dream exclaims, opening it up and starts to read. “Captain Blockbeard’s journal entry number 2”

“Captain Blockbeard’s journal entry number 3!”

“Captain Blockbeard’s journal entry number 4.”

“Captain Blockbeard’s journal entry number 5…”

“Journal entry number 6,”

“Journal entry number 7,”

“Captain Blockbeard’s journal entry number 8!”

“Captain Blockbeard’s journal entry number 9.”

“Journal entry number 10…”

“Captain Blockbeard’s journal entry number 11!”

After traveling from lagoon to lagoon, cave to cave, shrine to shrine, island to island... We finally found the second to last entry and are so-so close to finding the treasure we all seek. They travel to the crimson ship that had crashed just beyond the peaks of the coral reefs. 

“Captain Crimson’s journal entry number 1…” Pirate Ranboo reads, “Curse Blockbeard! he got the best of me. My beautiful Crimson Ship is destroyed. It would be worth it if I was closer to finding the treasure, but the final clue to where it is fell overboard in the great barrier reefs.” 

It took hours upon hours for all 5 of my friends to find. I was sitting in George’s boat when it came to an abrupt stop, jerking me forward, clonking* our heads together.

“Karl look! Ahaha!” George Jumps out of the boat, leaving a splash of water behind him as he swims downwards towards the bottom of the coral reefs, leaving me and the inside of the now darker shaded wood soaked. He swam up, gasping for air. 

“Wow! You got it!” I praise. He just rolls his eyes flopping back into the boat with an audible splat. 

“Yeah! no thanks to you...” He remarks. I start to row the boat gathering people in the train of boats I’ve gained to create. While in a single file line in the middle of the ocean, George starts to read after everyone was done bickering around. 

“Captain Blockbeard’s final journal entry… Congrats on all your hard work. The grand treasure is back on the beach party island. The coordinates for the entrance to the secret lair that holds ALL of my treasure is- AHAHA Follow me everyone!” George says taking control of the paddles to the boat. I take out my compass leading to everyone else doing so as we sail our way to the beach party island. 

“Yes! Have George find us the treasure then kill him!” Pirate Ranboo jokes, following George on his own boat. 

<><><><>

“Alright everyone look for the tomb!” Pirate Bad says, Searching around for anything suspicious. 

“YEAH FIND THE TOMB RANBOO!” Sapnap obnoxiously says, pushing Ranboo forward almost making him fall face first. We traveled to the side of the island where The enderman hybrid stood in the entrance of the tomb saying-

“AHOY! Nothing to see here mateys!” 

Dream Pushed the button behind Ranboo opening a secret cave to Captain Blackbeard’s cave. 

“LET”S GO!”  
“WHA!  
“VAMANOS AMIGOS”  
“WhAO 

We all entered the eerie* tomb which sourced nothing but a torch for light. 

“Alright before you dig up anything, Read the final book please.” I say, handing the book over to Ranboo. 

“Alright..” The Enderman cleared his throat “MWHAHAHAHA! You thought you got all this, just to endure this pirate adventure together and split the treasure 50/50? THAT'S NOT THE LIFE OF A PIRATE!” 

Wait what? Tha- That wasn’t in the… That wasn’t scripted! 

“LAST MAN FEND FOR THY SELF MATEYS!” Sapnap yells, taking out a shovel he acquired, slashing everyone who he could reach, others soon doing the same. 

“Guys! WAIT-” I try to stop the battle in the tiny tomb. It was too late. 

Bad had died… For real. 

It kept going on, blood drips staining the sand as the guys all battle each other, and for what? Treasure, wealth, greed? I stood at the entrance of the cave watching what was friendship turn to bloodshed and greed. It wasn’t soon after that George had died due to Ranboo, enraging Dream. The green man went HAM on Ranboo, slashing his now acquired axe that he’d looted from his friends bodies at Ranboo making the endermen swoop back at every swing Dream took. Sapnap on the other hand Laid limp on the floor, practically lifeless. 

How did I not see him before! I ran to Sapnap then slid on my knees, swishing some sand onto his torso. 

“Sapnap... Matey, stay with me?” I shake him, not even caring about the other two fighting their heads off, blood smudged across their faces and clothes. The raven haired boy cracked a smile, pulling his arm up to cup my face with his hand. 

“T-This wasn’t supposed to H-happen..” I hiccup, petting his hair off his forehead, letting a few lears drop onto him as he wipes them away. 

“That’s fine. T’was fun while it lasted” Sap smiles, relaxing his body, his hand leaving my face. 

“AH YES!” Ranboo exclaims, “ I’ve defeated Dream…” 

We both turn around at the same time, him eyeing me as a stand up. I just watched my fiance die and now this lunatic wants to kill me. 

“J-Just take. The treasure. I won’t stop you...” I cautiously raise my hands. Ranboo smirks and takes out his shovel he used to murder most of my friends with and starts digging to the treasure. He’s probably 4 feet deep until he groans hitting something. I try to pay attention to the fact that I have no idea how to get out of here. I need to find a way to get out of here instantly. I then remember how I’ve managed to get here. 

“The stone…” I mutter and feel my chest to find the necklace. I grip the stone, taking it off. 

“Well Karl, This is a mighty fine sword. Would’ve been much more interesting killing everyone with this..” The enderman says, examining the sword. “I guess one’ll have to do then Matey…” He strikes towards me with the netherite sword, gleaming its orange over coat of fire. I luckily dodge, I wasn’t much of a fighter. He then tackles me to the wall. I try to prevent the tumble by pressing my hand up against the walls of the cave, shattering the stone in pieces, creating a green’n purple swirl portal which sucked me in instantly, leaving the blood-craving Ranboo at the beach party island. 

It all happened so quickly. Everything that had happened while I was coming into the portal was now undoing itself, the letcher to the books, to the timeline, it was all getting sucked back into the portal while I sped out of it. As soon as I got out of the portal, The momentum of Ranboo's tackle took me at an abundant speed towards the wall of my house knocking me out cold. 

<><><><>

peak of twilight*1  
the soft glowing light from the sky when the sun is below the horizon, caused by the refraction and scattering of the sun's rays from the atmosphere.

Eerie*2  
inspiring a feeling of fear; strange and frightening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a good read!  
> Make sure to drink some water and some good food :)
> 
> Around 3,000 words :)


	3. 21 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many Questions, So little time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter POG!  
>  Its kind of just a filler chapter for in-between time traveling so sorry its kind of short. 
> 
> Warnings!!: Identity Crisis, Mentions of blood, wounds and death, Cursing   
> \- I think that's it if not please tell me

I crack my eyes open, straining my head off the wall. I placed my hand directly on the back of my head and felt a gash, probably from when I hit my head. I retracted my hand, Inspecting my hand to notice some blood which led me to believe that I’ve gotten some on my wall- which I did… not a pretty site. I stood up with the pulsing pain of my head, the room spun around making it incredibly difficult to get anywhere. I tumbled around my house, knocking off everything that I had laying around my house to find the front door or any exit I could make to niki's house. I probably won’t be able to get to Niki…. 

At this rate I feel entirely broken. At this point I’ve lost all hope in anything. I’ve lost Sapnap, Ranboo’s an actual maniac and I don't even understand what the fuck I’ve just expirienced- 

“Karl?” A familiar voice calls to me. What... No. 

“Karl- KARL!” The familiar raven haired male runs to me, embracing me as I felt like I’d collapse at any moment. 

“Sapnap?” I mumble, It couldn’t be real, I have to have the hallucinations or some shit, I watched him DIE in my hands. 

“Yeah Karl, I’m here! What happened to your face?” Sanpnap asks me, pulling away from the hug, still holding me up to inspect my face. He squints his eyes while tilting my head in different directions. I bat his hand off lazily, still oozy from my head ache, looking for anything that would give off my reflection. I took my gaze to the side of my bed where a polished metal pocket watch was and scrambled towards it forcing myself to get there. 

“woAH- Karl!” Sapnap squacks, catching me from falling face first to the floor, being my handsome hero once again. 

“Sorry..” I whisper out, my voice broken up into bits. I grab the pocket watch and use it as a mirror to look at my face. What did happen to my face? I had cuts all over the bridge of my nose, they practically look like Paper cuts. Paper cuts? For a moment, I thought about how I could’ve got these then it hit me. 

“Books?” I murmur to myself, probably looking insane in front of my Fiance but I don’t care, something happened at night and I still have no idea what. 

“-mma take you to Niki-” that was all I heard from Sapnap before I got picked up and gently thrown over his shoulder. I lightly groan at the impact, I don't think this would be the ideal way to carry someone with a head injury. My body hangs downwards, blood rushing to my face. Major rush of deja vu- The void… The rock... The portal… I remember. 

“Sapnap…” I mumble out, he shushes my instantly with a really texan accent,

“Were almost there Karl, Hang in there.” 

We- I mean… Sapnap keeps walking to the bakery that Niki owns. Still deep in thought, I remember the beach party, I remember Ranboo KILLING Sapnap with a fucking shovel yet he’s right here carrying me. I. Don’t. Understand. The only thing that's blurry to me was the void. What was it? Why did it hurt me? Did it try and get me killed? Can I even get killed there? What was the point of the beach party? Why did it end the way it did? Why didn’t I die there? If Sapnap is alive, does that mean everyone else is to? 

All of these questions make me more stressed than before. It doesn’t help the fact that my head is bleeding out either. 

The scent of the ocean smell brings me back to reality. The beach. Treasure hunt. Everyone dies. I grasp an uncomfortable feeling, the ocean smell. One of my favorite smells now haunts me.

“Perfect day today, the oceans so clear you could practically see a sucke ship through the water if you really wanted to.” sapnap remarks. I shake my head. I suppose he felt that cause he sighs. “Well, we're here.” 

He puts me down, hooking an arm around my torso. I lean my head against the top of his considering I’m taller than him. He opens the door to Niki’s bakery that was merged into the side of a mountain to hide away from Schlatt, the former president of L’Manburg who raised Niki’s taxes by a ton. Not the best time if you ask me. In my opinion, Schlatt wasn’t as bad for the country as the massive hole that engulfed all of L’Manburg after Dream and Techno blew it all up. Also not the best time if you ask me. 

As if the day couldn’t get any fucking worse. The torture happened once again, The blood red vines engulfed my brain, I grip harshly onto Sapnap’s sleeve, eyes shut close and begin to crouch down on myself. The twitching of the image seep into my brain so I could clearly see it- 

“KARL!-”  
“Karl?!?”   
“KAr-” 

I push my eyes open to see the blurred image of Niki panicking and Sapnap trying to wake me up. 

But I am awake? 

I tried to brush my hand against Sapnaps cheek but it went right through him. What- I sit up and look behind me. 

No.

No.

No way. 

No fucking way. 

I’m laid down, fetal position on the floor, gripping the hair out of my hair like mad shaking. 

I’m out of breath, I c-Can’t breath? Am I dead?

I look at my hands: Transparent 

I look at my clothes: White

I stand up shaking and look up. 

Something stood straight in front of me, towering over my real life body, giving me a devilish smile, ones that you see in horror shows or games, ones where cuts widened the smile more to make it more creepy, looking straight where I, Transparent Karl, stood.

It was me.

Eyes: Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this book. I have this thing called school that takes up my time from doing literally anything. 
> 
> Can we talk about how many times auto corrects makes Sapnap - subpoena LIKE WTF
> 
> Didn't think we needed any definitions, all the words I think we all know 
> 
> Have a good day, evening, night hope you've enjoyed reading :D
> 
> Around 1000 words?


	4. sU nioJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Breakdowns YAY  
> KARL LIBRARY POG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK  
> Hope you enjoy :D
> 
> WARNINGS!!: Breakdowns, mentions of wounds and blood, cursing

Standing face to face with my corrupt self sent shivers down my spine. His demonic smile is engraving itself in my brain, Red vines curl around my forearms, forcing me still, not that I would be able to move anyways, I’m way to fucking scared to move a Single. Muscle. I swallow harshly as my corrupt self walked towards me.

“sU nioJ” It’s distorted whisper yells taking step after step coming straight for me. I try to pick up my arms to give me some sort of protection but they were stuck, the vines squeezing more. I close my eyes.

I’m dead. I’m dead.

I’m not dead?

Nothing happened. I open my eyes just to be blinded by a bright white light that turns my demonic self and blood vines straight to ash. The white light dials down to some sort of glowing orb, one that I could probably fit in the palm of my hand. I reach my hand towards it. It whips away with an unharming explosion of just blinding light once again. I swear I could faintly hear it whisper to me

“on’t For…” 

It's so insanely quiet I’m not even sure I heard it correctly, I might just be extremely paranoid to catch every detail in means to solve this tale. I pull my hand over my eyes waiting for the light to stop.

Everything turns black. I feel encased in liquid. I couldn't breath. I feel something shake me, making me open my eyes in an instant. I gasp sitting up from laying on the ground. My eyes try hard to focus on anything, I look at my hands through my blurry scene seeing a blonde headed girl with a raven haired boy. 

Niki and Sapnap. 

You nimrod, It has to be them. Why couldn't I remember their names so easily this time. They’re the only ones here. Right?  
I look around for my corrupt self. And to my liking, he was gone in the dust. 

I get lift off the ground, my body consumed by sweat I've developed, like the ocean, the salty smell overwhelmed my nose making me cringe. I get laid on a bed, or table with cushions on it, I wouldn’t know the difference at this point. Niki gives me a tea she made, my assumption would be chamomile tea to make me sleep.

Presumably, my assumption was correct, I fell asleep within an instant and got flipped over to my stomach. Not a very comfortable position to be in, but one necessary if Niki wants to heal my head wound. 

Deep in sleep, I once again feel engulfed by a large body of water. My sense of smell lingers with a scent of goddamn salt water. I got glances of myself floating in the unknown widths of the ocean. I try to look around but I'm stuck in that one position. Glances of a town on land sirl through the images in my dream, I attempt to swim towards it and yet again, I can’t move. I’m stuck in the ocean, floating above the low current that sweeps me closer and closer to the shore. A tingly feeling formed in the back of my head while dream causing me-

I gasp, waking up, my shirt drenched in sweat I produced while sleeping. Another day, another bad night of those goddamn realistic dreams. TOO realistic for my liking, the basics lucid dreaming but I can’t control shit.

I feel as if I’ve thought about this before. I sit up rubbing my eyes looking around to be in- Niki’s Bakery? 

“Hello Karl! You’re awake!” Niki cheers. She claps once while giving me a big smile. She fumbles with a tray that contains tea cups with tea in them, rushing towards me to give me some. 

“I’ll aware Sapnap of your awakening, I’m sure he and quackity will be happy.” She smiles and hands me the cup of tea. 

“Thanks, Niki” I nod my head at her, returning the smile as best as I can. She plies* quickly, not knowing what to do before turning away from me to go get Sapnap or something. 

“Hey Niki?” I ask, getting her attention before she left. She turns around and nods her head, giving me another big smile, one thing that I will always like about her: her smiles. 

“What happened?” I question, my memory not quite keeping up with me at the moment. 

“Y-you don’t remember?” Her accent sunk in as she looked at me clearly confused. I shake my head no. She explains that Sapnap carried me here due to a head injury and that I had some sort of panic attack- It all rushed out so quickly like a waterfall rushing it’s water into the ocea-

Ocean. 

I mentally slap myself, of course the damn ocean reminds me of fucking everything. One thing that felt off was the head injury. I felt the back of my head feeling no pain, no nothing

“What head injury?” I ask, tilting my head to the side. 

“Wha- what do you mean Karl-” she strides towards me, tilting my head forward gently so she could see the “injury”. 

“It’s right- there…” She goes quiet… “It’s… Gone?” 

“I guess you are one hell of a healer then, Thanks Niki!” I lie, I remember exactly what happened- Well, maybe not how I Magically healed but the rest from my corrupt self to my dream. I wave her goodbye, exiting the bakery leaving poor Niki awfully confused. I feel slightly bad for not telling her what I know but that would leave her more confused than she is now. I’d rather keep my problems to myself seeing as it didn’t go well telling puffy. I’ll bet she’s forgotten about it-

“Heya Karl!” Puffy waves. “How’s the dream?” 

Apparently not. 

I have two options here. 1. Tell her everything's fine 2. Tell her I’m go-

There's only one option and I know it. 

“Hey Puffy, I’m doing good! Guess that stone you gave me was some sort of dream catcher!” What a fucking Lie Karl, YOU DON”T NEED TO GIVE DETAILS. 

“Glad I could be of service!” She smiles, “I’m just headed over to Ponk’s to help with the griefing that Tommy did to him, Interested in helping?”

“Umm, Not today thanks I'm pretty busy today.” I giggle, scratching the back of my neck and smiling hoping she won’t take offense to me denying her offer. 

“No worries, See ya Karl!” She waves and continues down the prime path to Ponk’s. I sigh, making my way to my house to clean up the mess that I made, remembering I’ve knocked down practically everything in my home. 

It took a little while to clean up. But! I took care of everything to clean my house, to the sheets I’ve been meaning to wash for about 2 week- A long time. My Night wasn’t Bad! All the people from the Beach Episode are alive and I had a nice Karaoke night with most of them.

It wasn’t until I settled into bed that I felt like something weird was going to happen, but again, every night I settled into bed I felt like something’s going to happen. It’ll be another night of insanely realistic dreams, right?

Right?

Of fucking course not. I’m Karl, nothing goes right for me. I grab the swirl stone in my hand. 

I'm gonna try this again. 

I was about to throw the stone until I remembered the books that gave me shit tons of paper cuts. Goggles. Yeah Goggles will solve my problem.

I placed the goggles on my head, I wore my famous KJ multi-coloured hoodie and my blue shoes. I also got a saddle bag that I wrapped around my torso, crossing across my body so I could carry anything from a book to a compass or whatever this journey will give me. 

“Alright let’s do this…” I mumble, I pop my goggles on my face and throw the stone against the wall of my house creating the green void that collides with purple. I walk in, without tripping this time, and wait for the void to push me towards my designated place in the green world. It didn’t. I took the liberty to try and walk. 

To my surprise I’ve gained the ability to walk in the green void, I wasn’t floating this time, nor did I lose my shoe. This time when the books came flying towards, I was able to dodge them, The weird squiggle of a timeline appeared on the wall of the green void, drawing doodles of what seemed to be the beach episode along with the doodle of an increased dome. 

I examined the poorly drawn timeline, most importantly, the circled words placed above a nub on the timeline. 

“The Lost City of Mizu…” I read aloud to myself. 

I continued walking into the reaching the end with a plain spruce wood door that separated me from whatever was behind this chunk of wood. This was very much different from before. I opened the door to a cave. 

“Are you kidding me?” I grumble, A FUCKING CAVE. What is this? 

I groan walking into the cave. As soon as I entered, the door shut straight behind me making me jump. I turn to try and open the void door again but it was not one to respond. I rolled my eyes, snatching a torch from the side of the void door and began to explore the cave. I went up through the cave and found a ladder leading up somewhere. 

“This is so shady,” I sigh before climbing up the ladder. It led me to a room with a ton of lecterns. Some empty, some full. I took a look at the first lectern to see the beach episode, the first linking book I’ve traveled through. I open the book to see MY handwriting in the book describing what happened in that journey along with-

“D Get? The honk does that mean?” I groan, slightly frustrated that I can’t even tell what I meant to write. 

I close the book and look at the back of it where the instructions that I followed read:

If you wish to access the following scene  
You must tap the picture, you see?

I turn to the picture where I could link to that time again but this time the picture is frozen, The picture is Ranboo looking straight at me with a haunting smile, BOTH his eyes red. I inspect the page looking below the picture. I dip a quill in ink. I was going to write something, like a caption right underneath the picture before someone beat me to it. Someone with MY handwriting:

sU nioJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Feel free to drop down ANY ideas on what you'd like me to incorporate into my chapters 
> 
> Around 1000 words (Not very good edited)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, you’ve reached the end of this chapter. If you enjoyed the story so far and have any helpful critiques to hand me don’t be afraid to share them with me. This is my first story I have published, I’ve written in my spare time but never had the nerve to post one of my stories. I hope you had a fun read. I’m not good with schedules. Thank you for reading!


End file.
